


Big Pretzels

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Episode: s04e05 Monster Movie, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the lederhosen that haunts Dean's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Pretzels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: horror, at writerverse and also for the spn_bigpretzel National Pretzel Day drabble challenge, both on LJ.

“Sleep tight, G-man,” Jamie whispers, brushing a kiss over Dean’s slack lips. With the horrors he must face every day she’s amazed he can sleep at all, but he’s out like a post-orgasmic light. His eyes are moving under closed lids and she hopes his dreams are good ones.

Dean spent last night in lederhosen; strapped to Frankenstein’s workbench in Dracula’s condo, but other images haunt his dreams. It’s Oktoberfest and giant pretzels are menacing his barwench and his beer. The shotgun’s loaded with his trusty mustard shells and the big pretzels go down, bright yellow spattering their salty corpses.


End file.
